A Whispering Echo
by ScarletFighter
Summary: Sasuke and Echo are the best of freinds. they reamain that way for life. but complicacations come by, like the Atasuki, Orochimaru, Itache. Will they pull through? SasukexEcho this is my first story
1. Chapter 1

_**Hello readers! This is a new story, and it's something I came up with one day. You might think it's different. I like it, though! Later Echo will get with sasuke. Echo is a very mature girl when she is young. So that is why she acts older.**_

_**ScarlettFighter**_

_**A WHISPERING ECHO**_

_**CHAPTER 1**_

_**Jade, a green stone, signifies wealth, happiness**_

Alania Echo was 10 years old. She was going over the bridge to the Uchiha housing section. They lived in another section of Kanoha, and it took a little while to get there. But Echo did not mind. She was going to go visit her best friend Uchiha Sakuke. And he was worth the run. Not in a weird way, like some of his fan girls. Just in a best friend way. She knocked on his door. His brother, Uchiha Itache, answered the door. He was twelve. He looked her over suspiciously, the recognized her. "Oh, Echo, Sasuke is in the backyard." He said. Echo smiled at him and walked stealthily through the garden. She planned to scare Sasuke. It always worked. He was sitting on a rock, facing the pond in his yard. It had a few koi fish in it, and they were swimming lazily around in it. She crept forward, and then jumped on his back. He jumped about three feet in the air. "Echo! WHY do you ALWAYS

scare me! I get tired of it! Every single time!"

She chucked. "Teaches you that you don't pay attention that much."

He growled. "You and me. Kunai challenge. NOW!"

I smirked. "Okay. Just gives me a chance to beat you!"

He growled. "You always win. It's not fair."

I grinned. "Well this time, I could let you win."

He scoffed. "I don't need your sympathy."

I grinned. "I'll remember that."

He shrugged. He still had not learned.

We went for a walk. About 2 million fangirls ran this way. "Sasuke!" They screamed.

He looked at me. "Help." He squeaked.

I smirked. "You said you dint need my help."

He shrieked. "I'm sorry! Can you please get these-these _things_ away from me!"

I scared them all away, and we headed back home. "_Sasuke hates girls."_ I thought. Little did I know he was staring at me adoringly behind my back.

_**What do ya think? TELL ME! Please? :D As in REVIEWS!**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Hello readers! This is a new story, and it's something I came up with one day. You might think it's different. I like it, though! Later Echo will get with sasuke. Echo is a very mature girl when she is young. So that is why she acts older.**_

_**ScarlettFighter**_

_**A WHISPERING ECHO**_

_**CHAPTER 1**_

_**Jade, a green stone, signifies wealth, happiness**_

Alania Echo was 10 years old. She was going over the bridge to the Uchiha housing section. They lived in another section of Kanoha, and it took a little while to get there. But Echo did not mind. She was going to go visit her best friend Uchiha Sakuke. And he was worth the run. Not in a weird way, like some of his fan girls. Just in a best friend way. She knocked on his door. His brother, Uchiha Itache, answered the door. He was twelve. He looked her over suspiciously, the recognized her. "Oh, Echo, Sasuke is in the backyard." He said. Echo smiled at him and walked stealthily through the garden. She planned to scare Sasuke. It always worked. He was sitting on a rock, facing the pond in his yard. It had a few koi fish in it, and they were swimming lazily around in it. She crept forward, and then jumped on his back. He jumped about three feet in the air. "Echo! WHY do you ALWAYS

scare me! I get tired of it! Every single time!"

She chucked. "Teaches you that you don't pay attention that much."

He growled. "You and me. Kunai challenge. NOW!"

I smirked. "Okay. Just gives me a chance to beat you!"

He growled. "You always win. It's not fair."

I grinned. "Well this time, I could let you win."

He scoffed. "I don't need your sympathy."

I grinned. "I'll remember that."

He shrugged. He still had not learned.

We went for a walk. About 2 million fangirls ran this way. "Sasuke!" They screamed.

He looked at me. "Help." He squeaked.

I smirked. "You said you dint need my help."

He shrieked. "I'm sorry! Can you please get these-these _things_ away from me!"

I scared them all away, and we headed back home. "_Sasuke hates girls."_ I thought. Little did I know he was staring at me adoringly behind my back.

_**What do ya think? TELL ME! Please? :D As in REVIEWS!**_


End file.
